The Return
by DelucaTwin2-Maria
Summary: Maria and her faternal twin Carmen come back to Roswell after leaving during the 5th Grade. Max sees Carmen realizes that his love for Liz is just a shadow of his love for Carmen. And when Michael reconnects with Maria... things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of its plots or characters, neither do i own the Character Carmen Deluca, she is the creation of my friend DelucaTwin1-Carmen, who is also the main writer of this story.

Chapter One

Biology Class

Max was working diligently with Liz in the biology classroom when a clunking sound interrupted the silence as someone approached the door. He looked up from what he was doing as a tall pale girl with sleek black hair that was streaked with purple highlights, walked into the classroom. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so familiar, but unlike anyone he had ever seen in Roswell. She looked like a 'punk rock princess' in a tight, black, long sleeved shirt that clung nicely to her full breasts and flat stomach. She wore loose, black pants that clung only to her waist and cascaded over her black combat boots. He looked up at her piercing and strangely violet eyes. Suddenly he got a flash.

_He was back in the 5th grade. He was walking into the janitor's closet, where he kept his secret stash of Tabasco sauce. He grabbed a bottle and was about to walk out when he heard a girl whimpering. He looked around and saw a girl sitting on the floor, hugging her knees with her face buried in her arms. He gasped when he saw the razor blade on the floor and the crimson blood pouring from the girls wrists onto her pale legs. She looked up at him with her lost, lonely eye. Her beautiful, violet eyes._

Liz jabbed him in the ribs and brought him out of his trance.

"Who's that?" he asked Liz casually, "I've never seen her around."

"Weren't you paying attention Max? That's Carmen Deluca. She just transferred from some school in Texas. I think I remember her from elementary school," said Liz.

"Now Miss Deluca," said the teacher, "because you were a top student in Your prior biology class, you get to choose one of our own top students as your lab partner." He pointed at the table where Max and Liz had stopped working to listen to him. "You may choose either the school prodigy, Liz Parker, or the prestigious biology student, Max Evans."

Carmen walked over to them and looked at Liz, then at Max "Well, as cute as the 'prodigal' Liz is, I've always been partial to prestigious males," she said, winking at Max. Liz meekly gathered her things and reluctantly went to sit with Tess. Carmen smiled at Max as she sat down next to him and put her shoulder bag aside. He smiled back at her and watched her put on her lab coat and goggles. He noticed a tiny silver handprint on each of her wrists where he had healed her five years ago. He reached out and touched her wrists. He was soon lost in another flash.

_Carmen sat alone in a corner of her room as her mom and dad yelled loudly in argument. She hugged Maria tightly and used their psychic link to make her fall asleep… _

_She stared out the window as the car drove away from her mother towards a life she was dreading…_

_She sat alone in her room singing a song she wrote and playing her violet electric guitar…_

_She sat on the floor crying as she stared at the fragments of guitar. She screamed as her father's girlfriend continued to smash the guitar against the floor…_

_She spoke lovingly to her mother on the phone and pretended everything was alright as tears streamed down her face and blood streamed out of the cuts she was carving into her legs…_

_She sat in her room staring at the picture he had taken with her on the last day of 5th grade…_

_She sat alone in the janitor's closet of her new school, kissing her wrists. "If only you were here to heal me inside…my Superman," she cried…_

     

_Max was sitting alone in his room feeling so overwhelmed with everything. Sick of the feud between Tess and Liz, confused about which one of them he love, or whether he loved either of them at all, tired of Michael's anger, and bored with Liz. Liz his love…_

_He was cutting himself. All along his arm were slashes seeping with blood. Isabel called him down to dinner and he quickly healed himself…_

_It was Halloween and he had just given Liz a pair of violet contacts to wear with her costume…_

_He was sitting in his room looking at his 5th grade picture and tracing hearts around Carmen's face with his finger, wondering what she looked like after so long…_

_He looked into her eyes when she walked into the classroom. The eyes of his violet eyed beauty…_

A tear fell from Carmen's eye as she took his hand in hers.

"Hey Superman," she whispered with a smile.

"Hey Violet," said Max, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He wiped the tear from her cheek with his soft warm hand.

"So, what are we working on?" she asked, turning to the work at hand.

Chapter 2 

Art Class

Maria walked down the hall absent mindedly, staring at her schedule in frustration. Where the hell was she supposed to go? The least they could have done was give her a map! Suddenly she was falling. 'Stupid shoelaces' she thought as she hit the "floor" As she pushed herself up from the "floor" she heard a deep chuckle and quickly looked up.

She found herself staring into the taunting, grey, chocolate swirled eyes of a tall gorgeous tanned, male with light brown hair. He reached out and steadied her with his large strong hands. She felt a shiver run down her spine as their skin made contact.

"Do you know where Mr. Brown's art class is?" she asked nonchalantly, as she quickly regained her cool.

"Sure, c'mon," was his response as he led the way. As she followed him, she checked him out from behind. Yes, Michael had matured very well. She probed his mind for the crack she had made five years ago. Jackpot, wet dreams!

"By the way, I'm Michael," he said, opening the door and breaking her concentration.

"Oh, nice to meet you," she said walking into the classroom. "Maria Deluca," she announced to the class as she walked towards the tall, lanky figure who she thought must be the teacher. She didn't stop approaching him until he turned and she saw his familiar juvenile face. "Oh my gosh! Alex!?"

     

Michael stood at his easel staring at the petit blonde pixie, admiring her layers of black streaked blonde hair, which she wore blown out in layers and spiked at the tips. He smiled remembering the prickle of her hair as it had brushed his arm a while ago. His gaze wandered down to her perky breasts. They were perfect, not too small and not to big. He smiled at her pouting nipples and silently thanked Mr. for keeping the room so cold.

'Enjoying the view?' asked a voice in his mind. He looked around trying to figure out who the hell could be talking to him this way. 'Did you think I would forget you Space Boy? You want to know the real sad thing? You forgot me. But thanks for catching me anyways, that was cute.'

He stared in amazement as Maria continued to talk to Alex. She turned to face him with her icy, green, cat eyes. Hadn't they been black earlier? As he stared into her eyes, he got a flash.

_Maria was nervously making her way through the trailer park as she headed for his home. They were supposed to do a project together, and she was praying that Space Boy wouldn't blow a fuse and piss her off. Suddenly she heard a man yelling and she saw Michael run out of a trailer. She suddenly felt like she needed to protect Michael and she used her psychic powers to make Michaels foster father forget about hurting him. Then when she saw Michael's black eye she got mad and used her telekinetic powers to make Hank fall out of the trailer and sown the three steps. As Michael ran past her she grabbed his hand and followed him to the park. They stood under a tree and she took his face into her hands. She knew how unloved he felt and she was so sad that Hank would hurt him that way. "Don't cry Space Boy. I'll always love you," she said, startling her self by revealing her hidden feelings. Afraid that he would push her away she was surprised when he kissed her. They were so happy as they shared their first kiss…_

His trance was broken when Mr. walked in and slammed the door.

"Guerin! Where have you been? Do you think you can get here in the middle of the period every day? Two week detention!"

"But, Mr. Brown, I was just escorting the new student!"

"Nice try Mr. Guerin," asked the teacher angrily as he looked around the classroom.

"That would be me," said Maria as she handed her schedule to the teacher.

"Oh great, a female Guerin," sad Mr. Brown in disgust as he glanced at Maria's outfit.

'What an asshole,' thought Michael, 'I mean just cause she dresses as cool as me doesn't mean she is as cool.'

'Ha ha very funny Space Boy,' said Maria in his head, 'But you are right about one thing. I'm not as cool as you are. I'm way cooler.'

One of the classroom windows 'opened' and a strong gust of wind blew every paper off of Mr. Brown's desk.

Note to Readers: Please review and I will post more!


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3 

Biology Classroom

Max's POV

"Oh shit," whispered Max as he realized he had emptied the wrong test tube into the flask.

"Aw, Max, it's supposed to turn red, not green!" whispered Carmen. She swept her hand over the flask and the liquid turned red. Then she swept her hand over the yellow liquid he should have poured in and it turned orange, the color of the liquid he had accidentally poured into the flask. He gasped. Carmen giggled and whispered in his ear. "What Max? You didn't know about the 'side effects'?" she asked as she nibbled his ear and kissed the side of his neck. Was he forgetting something? If he was he couldn't remember, all he could focus on were the soft lips and sharp teeth that were making his whole body tingle. I wasn't until he heard Liz gasp and saw her run out of the room that he remembered.

"I have a girlfriend," he whispered reluctantly as she continued to love his neck and ear with kisses and bites.

'Well, you can go after Liz and make sure you still have a girlfriend. Or, you can stay here with me and be rid of her.' She said in his mind as she kissed a trail along his cheek towards his lips. How was she talking to him this way? Was it because she was a twin? He lost any thoughts of Liz and of Carmen's psychic abilities as her lips captured his in a kiss and a flash rushed into his mind.

_He lay on top of her on her bed, still inside her after they had passionately made love to each other for the first time. It wasn't the fact that they had just had sex that startled him, but the way he fit inside her perfectly. The way their bodies joined together like pieces of a puzzle. The way they completed each other. The way she completed him. 'I love you' she whispered as she took his lips to hers…_

     

Carmen's POV

She tried to stop the tears form falling as she took off her lab coat and her goggles, placing them on the table. Max wanted Liz, not her. He fantasized about Liz, he wanted to fuck that little mousy bitch. Fine, he could fuck that mouse silly. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom. As the door slammed shut, every single piece of glass on Max's table shattered. She walked into the legendary 'Eraser Room.'

She needed a plan. She knew that deep inside Max wanted her, but because Liz was fresher in his mind than her, she was fogging his instinct. She had done her research in Liz's mind the day before at the Crash Down, so she was very well informed. First off, Liz hated Tess, and unlike everyone else, refused to forgive her. Second off, she was jealous of Isabel. And the way Isabel got along with Tess and not her, it made her blood boil. Very well Lizzie dear. Looks like you' have to deal with three people that are superior to you instead of just two. Tess and Isabel would make great friends, but if she was going to hang out with them it would call for a change in appearance.

She swept her hand over her black shirt and it turned into a violet, low-cut blouse. Then she rearranged her pants so that the fit her legs snuggly and made them caprice. With the extra molecules from her pants, she arranged them into a cropped jacket. Next she changed her black nail polish to match her blouse and she rearranged the molecules of her boots into black leather high heels. Using the remaining molecules she arranged them into a black leather purse to match her heels. Finally, she brought her make-up down a notch and swept her hand over he hair, curling it. Perfect.

Chapter 4 

The Quad

Maria was sitting with Michael and Alex in the Quad after art; she was so glad she had slept in half the morning and missed her first two classes. She was answering Alex's questions about Carmen when a dirty blonde with bad skin walked over to them and sat next to Michael.

"So baby, are we taking off for lunch?" she asked Michael.

"Nah, we're staying babe. Unless you want to take off with your friends," answered Michael, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Okay, I'll see you after school then," said the dirty blonde as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you Mikey G.!" she said over her shoulder as she walked over to a group of girls.

Maria rolled her eyes. "So Mikey G. who's that?" she asked sarcastically, already having guessed exactly who she was.

"My girlfriend Courtney," he said. "Why? You jealous?"

"Me? Of course not. She may have you by title, but that may change in the near future," said Maria.

"Hmm, sounds interesting," said Michael with a wink.

Just then a tall, brooding guy walked over to the table. 'Oh my gosh, that's Max!' exclaimed Maria to herself, recognizing from the drawings Carmen had made of him. He matched them exactly!

     

Max sat down and sighed heavily. Well, it was over with Liz. Again. Even worse, Carmen had run away from him after their kiss. 'What had she seen that upset her so much?' he wondered. He sighed again.

"Hey Michael and Alex," he said, still unaware of Maria's presence. He didn't notice her until she sneezed. "Who's she?" he asked Michael.

"Oh, that's Maria Deluca, remember? Carmen's twin."

"Yeah, I remember," he sighed. "Nice to see you again," he said to Maria.

"Wish I could say the same, why did you make my sister cry in biology class?" she asked furiously.

"I wish I knew," he said sincerely.

"Well I do know. She saw your fantasy Max, just like you saw hers. But instead of seeing something pleasant she saw you fucking Liz's brains out in the Crash Down. Draping that little mouse over a table and fucking her through the ass. That's disgusting! Imagine my sister's reaction to that. Better yet imagine this, you love someone so much that they're the reason they don't go jump off a fucking bridge, then when you find him and finally kiss him, you see him fucking some other bitch!! Jolly good fun right?" Maria got up and grabbed her trey off the table. "Good luck fixing that, you Royal Jerk." She walked away and said "See you later Alex and Michael," over her shoulder. Max sighed. He couldn't help what had been in his mind. He just wished Carmen hadn't seen it.

     

Michael burst into laughter. "Damn Max! Through the ass? You? I never would have guessed! Of course you do know that little, uptight Liz would never let you do that to her.

He stopped laughing abruptly when he noticed Tess, Izzie, and a third girl headed in their direction. They were laughing and talking like best pals. The girl must be some chick to crack through the Ice Princesses shell.

"Oh my gosh, that's Carmen!" exclaimed Alex as he rose to greet them.

"Really?" asked Michael, "I thought she would be more rugged like Maria.

"She is," stated Max, "but a little more melancholy. Actually, a lot more. I don't know when she changed; she was totally different this morning, I mean she went from 'Punk Rock Princess' to 'Sophisticated Dark Girl'." He smiled. "I like both, so it makes no difference to me."

'Wow,' thought Michael, 'What's wrong with this picture?' thought Michael. Max was drooling over someone besides Liz? Finally! That mouse had been on his nerves for a while already.

     

Isabel's POV

Isabel giggled as Carmen gave them a play-by-play account of the way her and Maria had scared away their dad's first girlfriend after their mom. This was one smart girl! Kind of like Liz, but with street smarts and personality. Actually way better than Liz!

She looked over at the table where Michael and Max were sitting. She almost fell over when she saw the way Max was looking at Carmen. He was looking at her with an intensity and familiarity that only came into his eyes when he talked to her and Michael. Except there was something else in his eyes, something that he usually saved for Liz. Then she turned her attention to Alex as he approached them. He looked so cute in his flurry of excitement to see his old friend. Carmen had told them about how close her, Alex, and Maria were.

     

Carmen's POV

When she saw Alex waiting for her with his arms wide open for a hug, she almost ran into them. She'd missed him as much as she had missed Max, if not more. He had been like a brother to her and Maria through out their child hood. She stopped laughing with her new girlfriends and rushed into his arms.

     

Alex's POV

He could hear Carmen crying softly as she held on to him tightly. He gently rubbed her back and whispered into her hair. "Don't cry Carmy, its going to be okay."

She pulled away from him and wiped away her tears. She smiled at him. She was even prettier than he remembered. He had missed her and Maria so much.

"So you did it, huh Alex?" she asked him smiling. Was that pride in her eyes? She was proud of him, for what?

"Did what?" he asked.

"You started your band silly!" she said as they walked towards the table together.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Maria's Room/After School 

Maria's POV

Maria was sitting in her room with her headphones on, listening to Evanescence. Over in the corner of her room, her lime-green python, Pyro, was having a hissing fit, wanting attention. She took of her headphones and looked over at Pyro.

"Aw, Pyro! You wanna come with mommy?" she cooed as she used her telekinetic powers to lift him from his tank and levitate him over to her. Soon she had him draped around her shoulders. "Who's my baby?" she cooed at her pet as she gave him little kisses. "You are Pyro! Yes you are!"

"No fair! I have to compete with a snake for your affection?" pouted Michael as he climbed in through the open window.

"What do you want Mikey G.?" asked Maria, rolling her eyes at Michael. "Don't you have a girlfriend to bother?"

"Not anymore," said Michael seriously, taking a seat on the edge of Maria's bed. "I actually came to talk to you. That is if you can fit me into your busy schedule. What with petting pythons and cooing at them, I can't imagine that you have time to spare," said Michael sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't be making sarcastic remarks about Pyro! I'll sick him on you."

"Calm down girl, I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Okay, go for it."

"How can you do what your sister can do if she's the one who was healed by Max? And, why is it that you can both do everything that Max, Izzie, and me can and other stuff that we can't do?"

"Well, let me see if I can explain this to you. Carmen and I are twins, although many scientist disagree with the theory that twins share a psychic link and are more susceptible to ESP and other psychological phenomena, Carmen and I are living proof that its all true. We're both kinetic, psychic and other stuff like that. In contribution to our natural abilities, when Max healed Carmen, anything that went into her genetic structure transferred to my own through some connection we share. Thus deeming us as alien and phenomenal as you three put together. And if you didn't follow that go ask Carmen cause she's the one feeding me this scientific crap and what I just told you is all I memorized."

"Well that explains a lot." Michael scooted closer to Maria. "Now moving on to more personal questions."

"I have nothing personal to discuss with you Michael, and don't come any closer. Go back to you're bad skinned girlfriend, cause I don't believe that you broke up with her."

"But I really did," said Michael, ignoring Maria's warning and scooting closer to her. "Ah!" he screamed as Pyro struck his leg, sinking his fangs into Michael's inner thigh.

"I told you! Poor Pyro! Are you okay?" she asked her pet as she got up and took him back to his tank. "Man Michael! He could have broken his fangs!" she said angrily.

"Maria," gasped Michael, "Is it normal if I can't feel my leg?"

Drain Pyro's venom. Oh yeah! That's what was ripped off of her to do list! Oh crap, Michael!

"Michael, take your pants off quick," she said, rushing over to him.

"Wait a minute darling," said Michael with a drawl, "I just broke up with my girlfriend and your already trying to get in my pants?

"Michael! This is no time to be cute, lose the pants or lose the leg, you pick."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He got up and winced as he got up and undid the clasp of his jeans, taking them off slowly.

'My, my Michael, what muscular thighs you have,' she thought to herself, staring at his strong legs.

"Um, Maria?"

"Oh yeah, sit down," she commanded, blushing red.

     

Michael's POV 

He could barley breath as Maria moved her face towards the bite. What the heck was she doing? She was supposed to be healing him. As her soft bumble bee lips closed over the wound her moaned. She pulled away and stared at the growing bulge in his briefs.

"Michael, I will not finish sucking out the poison until you tame Michael Jr. down there!"

Oh so that's what she was doing. He covered the bulge with his hands and Maria went back to sucking on the wound. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but moan again, why did the snake have to bite his sensitive spot? Suddenly, a half-asleep Carmen opened the door.

"Maria! Michael! What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.

Michael's eyes shot open and he realized what it must look like from Carmen's angle.

"Oh my God, Carmen, I swear it's not what you think!" exclaimed Maria as she looked up from the wound. "I was just sucking…"

"Ewe! I don't want to know what you were sucking!" exclaimed Carmen as she grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him away from Maria. Oh shit, he was in for it now. "Shit Michael, what happened to you're leg? I mean kink's cool and all but that's just gross."

"Hey! I didn't do that!" yelled Maria, blushing heavily. "It was Pyro! I was just, um sucking out the poison."

Carmen put her hand on the wound and healed it. "Okay, now leave Michael. Put your pants on, say your good-byes, and leave. As for you," she said turning to Maria, "my room, five minutes. We need to have a little talk." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Guess I should go huh?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, you heard the woman," she said getting very close to him. She slowly moved her luscious lips towards his. His breath caught when she closed the distance and pulled him to her from his shirt collar. She passionately gave him the most mind-blowing kiss he had ever experienced. She pulled away from him and when he tried to kiss her again he ended up on his butt outside her window.

Chapter Six Carmen's Room Carmen's POV 

She was sitting on her bed strumming her black and purple electric guitar as she sang the song Alex had given her to memorize. It was a little too punk for her hard-core taste, but the emo tone made up for it, and so did the fact that her and Maria got to do a guitar duet! Maria finally walked in and she put her guitar a side.

"Hey chica, what's on your mind?


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In Carmen's Room

She was sitting on her bed, strumming the electric guitar as she sang the song Alex had given her to memorize. It was a little too punkish for her hardcore taste, but the emo tome made up for it. Maria finally walked in and she put her guitar aside.

"Hey chica, what's on your mind?" asked Maria as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news. So what do you want to hear first?"

"The good ones."

"Okay. One, we're invited to Alex's party next weekend. Two, he wants us to play in his band and sing a couple of songs at the party. Three we get to pick one and we get a guitar duet in the one that he picked. Four, Michael is totally nuts about you! He told Izzie that he really likes you!"

"Way cool! But who's Izzie?"

"Isabel. Max's sister, remember?"

"Oh yeah! But since when are you and her so chummy? Isn't she like, a prep?"

"Not really, she does like some rock and she likes the color black, but her parents are hard core normies and she really loves them so she dresses to please."

"Oh, what about the bad news?"

"Oh Max just called me and canceled out movie date," she said with a sigh. Buddha damns that Liz Parker!

"You had a movie date with him? And why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because it wasn't a sure thing." She sighed again. "By the way, have you seen my board? I found my VANS but not my board."

"Oh yeah, it's under my bed!" exclaimed Maria as she jumped up and ran to her room. She came back with the skateboard in hand.

"Wait a minute," said Carmen suspiciously, "why did you bring me my board? You never do anything for me unless it's absolutely necessary! What are you hiding under your bed?" She ran to Maria's room before she could deny anything and pulled a black box out from under her bed. The box had, "Fantasia's XXX Shop" printed across it. So it had been her.

     

Maria's POV

Maria stood at the doorway of her room, waiting for Carmen to explode and start lecturing. Instead Carmen surprised her by laughing. What was wrong with her?

"Carmen, are you high? Cause this is usually the part where you start bitching and confiscate my goodies."

"I am so not that uptight!" protested Carmen as she opened the box and examined its contents. Maria watched in embarrassment as her sister pulled out a skimpy lingerie set. "Oh, planning a night out on the town?" asked Carmen, tossing the garment at her sister. She proceeded to pull some red handcuffs. "Woo, kinky! I got the black ones. I mean I would have gotten black ones if I had gone into that store," said Carmen rapidly. "Which I totally didn't do…"

"Ah hah! That was you hiding behind those porn magazines! I so knew it!"

" Fine, fine, you caught me." Carmen put the handcuffs back in the box and pulled out the final item. She cleared her throat and read, "Edible massage oil, for external use only. Microwave for twenty seconds before use and store at room temperature. Very interesting." She put the oil back into the box.

"No fair!" protested Maria, "you saw what I bought so bust out the loot sister."

"Okay, okay." A red box, slightly bigger than Maria's floated into the room and rested besides Maria's.

Maria walked into the room and knelt next to her sister on the floor. She opened the box and looked up at her sister, wide eyed.

"Don't look at me like that Maria! You know how I get when it comes to shopping for black, art, music, literature, gothic clothes and kink. So take me as I am or I will leave you this instance!" exclaimed Carmen dramatically, putting her hand on her forehead and looking away from Maria in mock sadness.

Maria laughed. "You are such a weirdo, sister of mine. Now be still drama queen, for I shall accept thee as thy is!" They both laughed. "Now quit trying to distract me," said Maria as she opened the box and pulled out a book titled, 'Tongue Ring Pleasures' along with a case of several different tongue rings. "No fair! You won't let me pierce my nipple but you can pierce your tongue."

"Yes, and my nose too," said Carmen, turning her face sideways to show her the nose ring. "But before you get all pissed, I hereby give you permission to pierce your tits. But if you're in pain don't come crying to me cause I am so not going to heal it. And you'll have to go get it done by a professional cause I am so not going to do it."

"Fine, maybe I will," said Maria, pulling a leather corset and thong out of the box, along with black handcuffs and a whip. "You're going to torture him?"

"Of course," said Carmen, licking her lips. "Just a little though."

"Carmen, you kinky bitch. I'm glad I walked into that store, because you probably would have bought a closet full of sexual torture devices!"

"Hey, kink is healthy for creative minds so leave me alone."

"Okay," Maria proceeded to remove the final item from the box. It was a maid outfit with a can of 'Chocolate Dust' and a duster. "You actually bought all this stuff to use with Max? How do you know he'll even be into it?"

"Time will tell. Once I get to know him I'll know for sure. But I'm pretty sure he is."

Maria pulled out the last item and turned to Carmen. "Assorted condoms, five flavors, three glow-in-the-dark colors, assorted sizes," she read. "You definitely have to share these with me.

"Well judging by the size of Michael's hands, I give you permission to take the biggest ones," said Carmen laughing.

"Hey! Don't be checking out his hands!"

"Calm down tiger! I was joking!" said Carmen defensively, gathering her things and getting up off the floor. "I'm going to go skate for a while. I'll probably take Nemi. See you later!" She closed the door behind her and walked into her room to get her board and change.

She changed into some black cargo shorts and a black Evanescence hooded jacket. She grabbed her board off the floor and picked up her black python (Pyro's girlfriend) Nemesis. She draped Nemi around her shoulders and walked out of the room and out of her and Maria's apartment.


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kyle's POV

He was jogging around the park when he heard a beautiful voice chanting the Buddhist prayer he hadn't been able to memorize yet. 'Buddhists in the Roswell park? Maybe I'm hallucinating,' he thought as he followed the voice. The person chanting was sitting yoga style on a skateboard with a snake slithering around her body. She had a hood on and her head bowed, concealing her face. She looked up at him and gasped.

"Carmen?" he asked when he saw her violet eyes.

"Oh holy Buddha, Kyle?" asked Carmen as she stood up on the board and stepped off. She set Nemi on the board and walked over to Kyle. "Hey!"

He hugged Carmen tightly. She had been his girlfriend in fourth grade, but ended up being too much like a sister for it to work out. They had kept in touch through e-mail. He would send her and Maria updates about Amy and his dad's flourishing relationship, but it had been a few months since he'd heard from them.

"So Buddha Girl, thanks to you I am officially 'Buddha Boy' around here. You just had to send me that book. And during football camp! Woman, what were you thinking?" he said, pulling away and smiling up at her.

She giggled. "How was I supposed to know you would come back and torture Max, Izzie, Tess, and Alex? They almost strangled me when they found out I was responsible for the whole 'Buddha thing.' Speaking of responsibility, why isn't my mother in Roswell? According to the note she left for Maria and me, her and Jim have gone off on an adventure! And she expects us to run the shop for her. Of course we don't have to start till we're 'settled in,' what kind of parents leave their teens unsupervised?"

"Cool ones," said Kyle. They both laughed. "So, how'd you meet Max and them?"


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

First Day of Work

Maria's POV

She sighed. It was the first day of working at their mom's shop. School had been boring that day. Michael had skipped out the entire day and she had missed him. What was the point of being here if there weren't even any tourists around! Of course she had to stay and wait while Carmen went and picked up lunch. The only business they had had all day was Mr. Parker, who unlike his daughter was a pretty nice guy.

Suddenly a customer walked in. She straitened up and turned to the door. "Welcome, I'm Maria, how may I help you?" She asked the guy that had walked in.

He leaned on the counter and winked at her. He was about her height and he was cute in a baby face kind of way. She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm here with my parents and I heard that a couple of 'beautiful babes' worked her. So I gathered some courage and here I am," said the guy. "By the way, I'm Andrew, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed. "Thank you, but if you're going to talk to me, would you at least buy something? It's been a pretty slow day."

"Sure, do you have anything pink a five year old would like?"

"Yes," she said, going back into the storage area and bringing a giant pink stuffed alien.

"Perfect. How much?"

"Twenty five fifty."

"Okay," he pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and handed it to her.

She handed him the alien and his change. "So, how long are you going to be in town?"

"I think a week, but I'm not really sure." Suddenly the glass windows began to shatter.

Maria quickly mind warped Andrew so that he didn't notice. "Maybe you should get that to your sister and come talk to me later?"

"Good idea, it's pretty awkward standing here with a pink alien in my arms! See you later." He smiled at her and walked out off the store.

As soon as he was out of sight she used her powers to fix the window. Then Michael walked in.

"What the hell Maria! Why were you flirting with that little prick!?"

"Michael Guerin! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am not your property and I can talk to whomever I want. What I want to know is why the hell you broke my windows? Are you stupid or something?"

"Maria, don't even try to change the subject. Why were you flirting with him?"

"Look Michael, I am not your girlfriend and if I want to flirt with random strangers, you are just going to have to deal with it."

"What do you mean deal with it? And who says I'm not your boyfriend?"

"Well you obviously haven't asked me. And now that I see how psychotic and jealous you are, I am beginning to doubt that I would say yes if you did."

"I am so not psychotic! That window broke by itself!"

"Whatever Michael. Stop bitching okay? And you can't even call that flirting. Its called exchanging pleasantries!"

"Pleasantries my ass! He kissed your hand! That is too flirting!"

"Yes Michael, your ass is pleasant, but that still doesn't make you my boyfriend. Besides, if hot strangers want to flirt with me, then I'm not going to complain."

"ARG! Damn it Maria!" Michael stormed out of the shop as Carmen walked in carrying a bag form the Crash Down.

Carmen's POV

"Whoa, what's up with him?" she asked, setting the bag down on the counter.

"He got all jealous because, according to him, I was flirting with a customer. He broke the windows and stormed in here. It's not like we're going out so I don't know why he started bitching." Maria sighed and opened the bag.

Carmen laughed. "I have to admit, that was a pretty funny fight. You guys are like little kids!"

"Carmen! Were you spying in through my mind?" demanded Maria. She smacked Carmen across the head.

"Calm down tiger, it's not like I was watching you have sex, it was just a fight. Oh and speaking of those. Liz and Max had one!"

"Really? About what?" asked Maria, pulling a burger out of the bag and putting it on a napkin on the counter.

"I have no idea," said Carmen, eating some fries out of the bag. "But I'm thinking it's about sex."

"Carmen!" exclaimed Maria with her mouth full. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I was probing Liz's mind today in biology, and turns out that she's scared to fuck Max!"

"No way! Why?"

"Well, she's afraid to get some alien disease. That is so retarded. Imagine if she knew what's going to happen to her soon!"

"She would probably freak out."

"True. Do you think I should go over to Max's house? You know to see if he's okay?"

"Sure. And I'm thinking I should go check on Michael cause he is in a very delicate state," said Maria with a laugh.


	7. CHapters 9 and 10

**Chapter Nine**

Evan's Residence

He was sitting on his bed, carving her beautiful name into his arm. He was trying to decide weather to leave it there or heal it. He decided to leave it.

The doorbell rang and he sighed. Who would come to the house to see him? His parents had gone out for the afternoon and all their friends called before they came over. As for Isabel, she was off somewhere with Tess. He sighed and got up off the bed. He was wearing nothing but some black sweat pants. He put on a black tee shirt and went to open the door. He put the cut arm behind his back and opened the door. Oh no, it was she.

"Hey," said Carmen with a strained smile. "I can see you're not very happy to see me…"

"I-I of course I'm happy to see you, you just caught me at a bad time…" said Max, blushing.

"Max, I already know what you were doing to your arm. My first plan was actually to just pop in through your window, something your brother has become very fond of doing at my house. Doesn't he use a door? Well anyways I saw what you were doing but not what you were writing. Can I see?" she asked, pushing the door open and letting her self in.

Max backed away from her, holding his hand behind his back.

"Come on Max. Let me see yours and I'll let you see mine." She winked at him suggestively. She surprised him by lunging at him and gently latching her arm around his waist. She was almost his exact height and he stared into her eyes as she slowly pulled his arm from behind his back.

Z Z Z Z Z

Michael's Place

Maria's POV

"Michael!" said Maria, furiously pounding on the door. "Don't make me open this door."

"Go flirt with strangers Maria!"

"Michael, quit being such a baby," she said, moving the door's molecules out of the way and stepping into the apartment.

"Go away." Michael was sitting on the couch with a bowl of Tabasco sauce lathered ice cream in one hand, and a large spoon in the other. He took a spoonful into his mouth and continued to stare at the television. He looked so cute.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. She knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long, but she might as well help speed up the forgiving process. She put her hand on his leg, resting her fingertips on his inner thigh.

"You didn't have to get so jealous Michael," she said, slowly moving her hand along his leg and pressing down on his inner thigh with her fingertips.

Michael gulped down the rest of the ice cream in his mouth and leaned forward, setting the bowl on the table in front of the couch. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't jealous."

Maria moved her hand higher up his thigh. "Really? You looked pretty darn jealous to me," she whispered, pressing her body against his side and kissing him on the cheek.

"Maria, remember when you said you wouldn't go out with me if I asked?"

"Yes, I remember. Why? Are you trying to ask me out?" She teased him and began to gently suck on his pulse point.

**Chapter Ten**

Evans' Residence

Carmen couldn't believe that it was her own name that was carved into Max's arm. She gently skimmed her fingers over the slightly bleeding cuts. She looked up at Max's eyes and took her blood grazed fingers to her lips. She slowly licked the blood off her fingers. She smiled as his pupils dilated with desire. Wow, he was kinkier than she had hoped, and she loved it.

"You saw mine, now let me see yours," said Max, slowly withdrawing his arm from her grasp.

She swept her hand over her arm, reopening every carving she had made in his name. Max gasped and swept his hand over her arm, healing all the cuts but the ones around her wrist. Together, the words carved around her wrist read, Bound By Life, Love, And Lust. Under it she had carved her name then his over it. He took her wrist to his lips and kissed it, staining his lips with blood and healing the wound with each touch of his lips. Once her wrist was healed, he licked his lips. It turned her on so much that she almost moaned.

She smiled at him. "Max, as exciting as this is," she said, emphasizing the word exciting, "I came here to talk to you about a more pressing matter."

"And what would that be?" asked Max, his pupils returning to normal.

"Liz."

Z Z Z Z Z

Michael's Place

"Yes," he whispered, the words barley audible and almost lost by his shallow breath as Maria's hand neared his growing erection. Maria's hand stopped just centimeters away from the bulge in his pants. She looked into his eyes.

"Oh God, of course I'll go out with you Michael!" She kissed his lips and moved her hand the rest of the way up. He gasped as she gently rubbed him through his pants. He rested one of his hands on her abdomen and slowly trailed his hand up towards the underside of her breasts. She surprised him and pushed his body down on the couch. She straddled him and leaned down, kissing him full on the lips.

He kissed her back and rested his hands on her waist. Her skirt was hitched up high and he moved his hands down her butt. 'Where is her underwear?' he wondered as his hand glided along her smooth butt uninterrupted. 'Oh, g-string,' he realized as he moved his hand down between her legs. His fingers were met by wet silk.

She moaned as he rubbed the wet silk against her sensitive mound.

"Oh, Michael," she moaned, thrusting her hips to increase the contact. No one had ever touched her this intimately. Oh yes, they had tried, but she had never let them. She gasped as he moved the material out of the way and touched her wetness directly.

"Mmm, Maria. Your so wet," moaned Michael.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Maria quickly got off of Michael and adjusted her skirt..

"Mikey G.! Baby, I'm here. Open up! Sorry I took so long!" said Courtney from outside the door.

Maria glared at Michael.

"Maria, I can explain. It's just that, I was so, so jealous. I've never been jealous and I didn't know what was going on inside me. Courtney and me, well, we're still friends and we were just going to talk.

"Well have fin 'talking' to her, because you wont me 'talking' with me anytime soon." Maria stormed out of the apartment, ignoring Courtney on her way out.


End file.
